onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Log Pose
|rname = Rogu Pōsu |ename = Log Pose Grand Compass (4Kids) |first = Chapter 104; Episode 63 |extra1title = Purpose |extra1 = Grand Line compass |extra2title = Owner(s) |extra2 = Various }} A Log Pose is a compass-like navigational device, a necessity for traveling the Grand Line. Paradise Log Pose The standard Log Pose is a bracelet with a glass orb sitting on top, and a needle floating inside the middle of that orb suspended from the top by a thin piece of wire. Normal compasses do not work in the Grand Line due to the special magnetic waves created from each island. The Log Pose functions by recording the magnetic wave of an island in the Grand Line, and points to that island so user can travel there. Once on an island for the required amount of time, the recording of the magnetic wave resets, and the needle starts pointing toward the next island. The time it takes to lock onto the magnetic waves of the next island varies from island to island. The reset time could could only take seconds, or it could take years. The standard Log Pose is unsafe to use in the New World. This is because the Islands in the New World have magnetic fields that are unstable. New World Log Pose The standard Log Pose is not suitable for sailing in the New World, due to the fact that some islands change, or completely hide, their magnetic fields at random, which may leave a crew stranded if they rely on Log Pose with only a single needle. To navigate safely through the New World, crews need to have a Log Pose with three needles. Each needle represents a different island, and the stability of the needle reflects the stability of the island's magnetic field. It is possible to navigate between islands following the change in direction or sensitivity of each needle as opposed to choosing to follow only one, as explained by Charlotte Pudding's map of Totto Land. The New World Log Pose can still be affected by the tampering of magnetic waves, as their function was warped within the Seducing Woods. For unknown reasons, some islands cannot be pinpointed by Log Poses, making them extremely difficult to reach. A notable example is Laugh Tale. Other Variants Larger mounted versions of a Log Pose can be found on ships such as the Thousand Sunny, as they have the Paradise version on its helm. Upon reaching the New World, they updated the large Log Pose to the appropriate version. A variation of the Log Pose is the Eternal Pose, which always points to a specified island. Log Pose Owners Many characters throughout the story own a Log Pose, as it is necessary to travel the Grand Line: Paradise Version *Mr. 9 (taken by Nami, destroyed) *Crocus (given to Nami) *Nami (taken from Mr. 9 and then given by Crocus) *Portgas D. Ace (confiscated upon imprisonment) *Galdino (confiscated upon imprisonment) *Eddy New World Version *Minister of the Left (given to Nami) *Nami (given by Minister of the Left) *Smoker References Site Navigation de:Logpose (Navigation) it:Logpose es:Log Pose ca:Log Pose pl:Log Pose Category:Compasses